Talk:The Sun Trail
|align=center}} Sun Trail Sun Trail will take place in the past I've heard ! 12:55, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah It's supposed to be about how the Clans got started. I wonder who the cat on the cover is?-Tigerfoot July 1,2012 It's probably Thunder since he's the only leader that's described with a red-orange pelt. I hope they have points of view from Thunder,Shadow,Sky, Wind, and River.-Tigerfoot July 2,2012 I can't wait for it! I have always wanted to know how the Clans started! ~Faolan MacDuncan 18 I heard that this might be the last arc! :( I kind of hope that they go back to Bramblestar and everybody later... I'll LOVE Dawn of the Clans, but I'll also miss these characters. :( There are so many cats I wish hadn't died. SPOILER ALERT: like Spottedleaf (for the second time), Hollyleaf, Firestar, Yellowfang, Cinderpelt, ect. These are the cats I wish HAD died: Mapleshade (for the second time), and Thistleclaw (for the second time). SPOILER ALERT ENDING. Mes05495 (talk) 00:45, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Dinner the Chin Chin (or just Dinner) (mes05495) I'm pretty sure we'll be seeing SkyClan in this saga. At least, that's what Vicky said. :) 22:52, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I think the sun trail is the sun guiding them to the forest like in the new prophecy. (swif) Possible Mistake In the blurb it says the origins of the four clans. Isn't SkyClan suppose to be in this series? That would make it five, or is it suppose to be four. 16:06, December 21, 2012 (UTC) SkyClan has never been mentioned in the origin stories of the Clans. For all we know, SkyClan was founded later on. So we can't make any notes on it until we know. 16:23, December 21, 2012 (UTC) That's not true. In one of the field guides (I forget which) it has Sky named as one of the first Clan leaders. The anon is correct. They are mentioned in Code of the Clans. Actually, the very first story says that Sky was a rogue, along with the other founding leaders. I think Gray Wing is on the cover Main cat I think I already know the main character! It's Owlstar, he's the cat shown on the cover! It matches his description, "Gray with large amber, unblinking eyes" Do you have any proof from the Erins? If we don't have any proof from the books, or the Erins, we can't add it. Please sign with 4 ~'s please. 20:54, December 31, 2012 (UTC) He's in the book, considering the fact he's on the cover in the space the main character usually is. Besides, if this is at the begining of the Clans, he would be alive at that point. We don't post speculations that aren't based on any proof. Please only use this talk page to talk about improving the article, not for posting guesses at who the main character will be. 18:13, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I bet you it's shadow. (swif) As said before, talk pages are not for guessing. Take it elsewhere. 12:54, January 15, 2013 (UTC) There is proof. He is the EXACT cat on the cover. There are other grey cats with amber eyes - There are hundreds of cats we don't even know about, we can't just go ahead and assume. We're an encyclopedia, not a book of world assumptions. 05:15 Sat Jan 26 Also, Shadow is a black she-cat with green eyes, and does not at all resemble the cat on the cover. 06:37, January 26, 2013 (UTC) The cat on the cover is called Gray Wing (most likely because I read the prologue and part of chapter 1) Doesn't matter - we can't put it in til the physical copy of the book is released. 11:55 Sat Jan 26 Site Error It's the day before release, but the site says it's on sale now. Is this noteworthy enough to put in the trivia section?Lottieocelot (talk) 15:54, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Nope. It's called pre-ordering. You can buy most books months before they come out. 16:07, March 4, 2013 (UTC) I know very well what preordering is... Did so for some video games and this book. in december.Lottieocelot (talk) 16:09, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Could the cat on the cover possibly by Gray Wing? The cat on the cover has golden/amber eyes, and Gray Wing is described in the allegiences with 'golden eyes'. Should it be added to the trivia section of the Sun Trail, or should we wait for confirmation? --Red (talk) :That would be a theory, and it shouldn't go on the article without confirmation from one of the authors. I've asked Kate on her blog, and I'll let you guys know if she replies! :) W[[User talk:RedPandaPotter|'e fight,']]W[[User talk:RedPandaPotter|'e dare,']]W[[User talk:RedPandaPotter|'e end our hunger for justice']] 19:08, March 5, 2013 (UTC) When Does This Take Place/? Hey, just wondering, when does this take place in twoleg years? Also, I'm working on comprising a binary timeline of warriors books to twoleg years. Dawn of the clans, Yellowfang's Secret super edition, Bluestar's prophecy, original arc, etc, etc. Can I have some help? Fireheart318 (talk) 14:58, April 26, 2015 (UTC) According to Vicky, Dawn of the Clans ''takes place 60 years before ''Into the Wild. Jaysnow (talk) 17:14, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Isn't it Gray WIng who's on both covers?Dancing Hearts110 (talk) 03:07, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :We have no cite for that, actually. It's probably Gray Wing, but we can't assume.